Zero Axis
'Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history, from it's beginnings as a modest Hellinski duplicate (Administrator error), to its more prominent presence in Kongregate's world today.' __TOC__ ''Rules '''These are the rules and must be followed or else your post will be undone.' *To add someone to the wiki you must have the approval of at least 2, Second Generation Regulars, or 3, Third Generation Regulars, or 4, Fourth Generation Regulars(ect). It must not be annoying, trolly, stupid, or just completely useless. *To remove someone of the wiki, you must have the permission of that someone and it must be provided to Tecness2. (Preferably a shout) *To edit this wiki, you must have the permission of the person's article you are editing, or have Tecness2's permission to edit one of the general categories. *More Soon To Come! *(The only reason why only Tecness2 is on here is because I'm the only one with an account on Wikia who looks at the Zero Axis Wikia and cares about it). Moderators ''Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. College has eaten him whole, and now other moderators are struggling to keep the load off of the room. However, in recent times, he has come to the room often enough for people to see what a cool guy he really is. He has a great sense of humor, and will crack jokes, though he's not the most serious fellow, he seems to be amazingly smart, completing a test that took normal people 2 hours in only thirty minutes. He also seems to be musically talented, and has been playing the guitar, the violin, the piano, and such for many years. He is very close with most of the people in his chat room, and has a very well deserved shiny M next to his name. 'elGrifo' A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in England, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". 'MiMc' An ex-mod that used to love Zero Axis. She left after she lost her modship, but is slowly coming back. She is also sad she got deleted from the Kongregate wiki, but that's besides the fact. She used to be the second in command to Dragily, and the whole room loved her, until she went a little power crazy and wanted to own the room. Oops! She is now coming back, as she realized that nobody old really went on anymore, and that she shouldnt let the past stop her from enjoying herself in the future. 'Rachiface' One of the few mods to brave the walls of Zero Axis. But with a fierce determination she charged in, ready to fight the infamous trolls that this room was known for. What surprised her was that the trolls were all but gone. However, the members of Zero Axis had been more or less abandoned by mods and many didn't take kindly to a new one. But, through a fierce determination and a good sense of humor, she won their hearts and was accepted as no other mod had been for quite some time 'ThePilch' Like all other rooms, Zero Axis has had its fair share of mods. Whether to stop arguments or to silence trolls. Although these mods were doing there correct and noble duty, Pilch came in with another purpose. He came to prove to the people, that just because someone has an ugly M next to their name, does not mean they cannot be as fun and friendly. You CAN become just as good friends with a mod as you can with any other user. Surely an impossible sale to pitch to this room. Well somehow he managed it. He is seen as more or a reg then a mod. With his powers of randomness and britosity he has conquered our hatred for mods (partly) and without having to use his powers of silence (barely). He is welcomed in the room just as enthusiastically as an other user if not more so. Truly a mod for the ages. -imprisoner '1st Generation Regulars '''1234gel Placed in Zero Axis a year ago by Kongregate itself, all random, do not remember where he came from, and is uber strange. Before, he loved gaming and badging, but now, he's only a chatter. As the only norwegian reg (So far), he's kinda proud of it... Got the world's longest profile ever, hard to read, but worth to read. On every eve (Eve for him) and barely swears and never spams. Dramatic sometimes, but not too often, he's more the "say nonsense" guy, but is still popular among the other regs, as some of them are his best friends on all Kong. Here is his kinda funny history: (This is from his own profile) "SERIOUS INFORMATION!! Ok, here is actually some serious informatin bout me and my life on Kong. :P Bout time, huh? Ok, I remember my first day, July the 6th 2008 was a fine day in my summer holidays. I was sooo bored, u can't imagine! I found no good games, till I found a game on a norwegian gamin site called "Pillage the Village". I decided to try this game, and it was a link to... (Dun dun DUN!!) Kongregate!! :O I still don't remember the room I was placed in that day, but I remember a person called WitchCandy from that room... I was in that room all day, didn't know bout mods, badges, cards, notin. Then, the next day, I was goin to log on again. This time, Kong. placed me somwhere else by an accident :O I was placed in Zero Axis who became my kong. home. I started to earn badges, and my first badge was the Easy badge from Pillage the Village. I was not alone that day, I got a friend, my first Kongregate friend that day. Ruby Bear was also playin Pillage the Village that day, and we became friends. Been friends since. The first day I learnt bout mods, I don't remember the date, but I met Dragily, room owner of Zero Axis. Me and another person were fightin, and Drag tried to stop us. He said he wud silence us if we didn't stop, I stopped.... the other person continued and got silenced! Lol... I got more to tell of couse, I've seen and done many funny things in one year. Another funny story is how I met Jess, acc. name is Jessness or Dungen2345. That time, only Dungen. Yeh, that day u were soo angry, cuz one of ur bgm in real life stole the boy u liked, and u got pissed. U were angry on every1 that talked to u too, and I was no exception. Lol, u said u wud release 120947235423154405937451 dogs at me, and u "did" too. I don't exactly know how we became friends... but we did that day, or at least the next. Lol. My last story that's worth tellin bout is how I met Liam, Bokenbow. He was talkin bout no1 liked him, and asked me to be friends. I said yes, as I always do when ppl asks, and then another friendship started. I got his msn, and he got mine, and today, he's the only person from Kong. I talk to on msn, cept one norwegian one. This is the things from Kong. I remember the most, I hope it was worth readin." 'Black_Roze' Well, this girl;s name would be Faith. She isn't always the most chatty of the bunch, but she's talkative when she wants, really cool and random beyond belief. Mainly nice to all her friends (She does have her mean streaks though). Been in ZA for a while, and loyal to the room =D. Loves her music, friends, and some other stuff too! =] ... Hey people! So yeah, I left kong for a while but am very happy to be back when i can(: I still love you all and haven't forgotten all the great friends I have made. I will be trying to be online whenever my computer is working because i caught a virus on my computer that goes on and off so I will see what I can do about that little dilema. I've changed some since I've left im still the childish person you all know so very well but theres some differences. So yeah, I love you all. Peace! Oh! and my alt account that i mainly get on is xXxCrazyPandakongregate itself, or another reason, he is rarely on anymore. Well Dax, hope ya come back someday if your reading this. 'Chendler' Level 65 badge killer. All badges, permanently. I was in ZA when i joined and unfortunatelly left to become mod, to make ZA peaceful place. I came back after year and half, still not as mod, but with almost highest level possible. I think i am only active reg from 1st generation. Yeah, i am that old. Only alt i have is Angel6x6x6. I have nothing interesting to say, just that i am writer and i write fantasy/scifi books. Soon i will have bachelor in psychology 'Gamer097' Yet another regular to Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack, "common sense", but can be funny also. Hmmmmmmmmm's (matt) friend in real life. He rarely comes on now, because most of the other regs left and he HATES the new generation because the people are all trolly, spammy, and illiterate. If he's online and he sees someone in chat with some common sense then he may contribute to the conversation, but not always. He also talks if he sees one of his old reg friends online 'Hmmmmmmmmm' Gamer's friend IRL. He is quite chatty and also questionable by many (for utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 M's in an attempt to make people think he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but at war with IdealIdeas then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by Emily_Greer. Add him. (I also get badges for whoever wants because I dont badge on my account anymore I just play idle). I don't think anyone has seen him online lately, but he gets all the badges....maybe he goes on in the wee hours of the mornin but noone really knows. 'DaxterX2' Has been around longer than most of the current regs, but they don't all seem to think so because they haven't seen him until recently. Why he came back is unknown. He absolultely HATES Role Playing to any short extensive, indepth, overpassionate degree, with deep intensity, which causes him to get into little fights with the newer regs from time to time. He can be funny and agreeable once in awhile.. but for the MOST part, he's always angry at something or someone for some reason and always in a mood. Because of this, not many people talk to him, and just leave him to his own thing. Not many people are sure what caused him to be so angry towards people and his hostility towards others now and then makes everyone not care to understand why. '*Katie94 You will be missed'. Katie is DaxterX2's sister. She died on June 7th, 2009, in Washington DC. Some people decided to pull a drive-by, and she and her friend were killed in the process. Hopefully Dax is doing okay without her around anymore, R.I.P Katie. (edited by Matt here) R.I.P Katie and Sam, you will be missed ~ Matt. , R.I.P ~gamer097 , R*I*P Katie ~ Faith ( Black_Roze )R.I.P. Katie. We will all miss you. (DAiello) R.I.P Katie. I miss you a lot :( (Kikai74) {C}Kikai74 He's been here almost as long as everyone else. A bit newer and kind of quirky. if you can deal with him, then you can deal with anyone else that comes your way. Take the time to talk to him...he's lonely....LONELY...HE's SO LONELY OMG! 'Unreason' A very old regular and was a regular before MiMc became a mod and the fall of Zero Axis, now he is back 3 months later wondering what happened to Zero Axis.I don't think he remembers what kong is he hasn't been here in so long. '2nd Generation Regulars' 'Deathscout' Is a fifteen year old agnostic American that joined Za due to the fact that it was easy to find, so as to chat with one of his buddies. Will actively anti-troll (finding it a fun hobby), occaisoanally forcing trolls out of the room, or making them shut up. Was a reg way back in 2008, but, got his computer taken away for three years, only to come back to a vastly changed room. Tends to stop paying attention to chat when he finds a good game, but is not very fond of a dead chat. Doesn't rp often, tends to not swear, unless really frustrated or mad. Tries to break up any fights between regs, and takes part in any serious conversations. Misses some of the old regs, like rubybear and Kittysune (has a few hunches as to the identity of kitysune). Also, he NEVER leaves Za and almost always capitalizes his sentences. IdealIdeas User that was could be considered a regular but was a shy talker when first appeared. Some call him Ideal for short. After awhile IdealIdeas started to become a social person by being a constant nuisance. Having his account silenced many times he has made many additional accounts to use to continue to be annoying to kongregate members in room ZA. IdealIdeas is the best known for fighting to change the word "Troll" into MANBEARPIG. In Zero Axis MANBEARPIG by many members has become acceptable even though its not widely used. IdealIdeas has been at a constant war with MiMc since day one. Even after Mimc was mysteriously demodded she has still been at war with IdealIdeas 'Kezmondo' Although he spends alot of his time playing games, rather than chatting, he is a definatly a reg worth getting to know. He has a good sense of humour, even though he is mature for his age. He is happy to help his friends and it is easy to relax while talking to him. He is both nice and blunt with his statements and is able to make someone smile without him realising he is even doing it. I have been his friend for a while now and I hope I will be for a time longer. -imprisoner ][ ---- Ahh snap, now i HAVE to comment ;) Guess i better start doing more stuff eh? ;) ~ KeZ matt_4021:Kez cybers. And I know. ;) 'MetalCore321' Metal is a reg who is obsessed with Mud and Blood 2 and any game like it. He's been on for about 2 years, and is only level 14. He lives in Maryland and hates it, and he wants to move back to Florida. He trolls occasionally, but it's just to keep the chat alive(: He role-plays whenever anyone else is, and ramen is awesome. Thank you, and good night. 'ThisistheStart/Sevlir' Quoted as both kind and cold hearted, this user stumbled into ZA by way of HunterDragon, from armor games. He often will just seem to go afk, or disappear, but he means bye if he didn't say so. With some talent for art, he draws and paints for other members in the room, for no reward. Full of odd little quirks, you won't really know what he's going to come up with next, but he'll tolerate anything you have to say, to a certain degree. In all truths, he has difficulty thinking of something to say about himself in third person. Tsavong is currently in the hospital, Reon_kental is currrently in charge of his account and badgehunting altho he does a terrible job. please do not get offended by this account Reon_kental even admits hes a asshole '3rd Generation Regulars' Abawazeer He has recently followed other Atlas regulars to this chat. Our new member has been searching for the chat that best matches him for quite a while. After trying out Barrens, Teh Bleachers, Chocolate Hostage, Mockingbird County, and Atlas Park, he finally believes that he has found the chat of which he will remain a permanent resident. Might I add that he is an Arab-American, the first of our regulars and proud of it. A quite random guy, who from time to time, can be a huge pervert, yet is really awesome. Favorite games. Abdul likes to play Transformice and is a badge hunter. Serious information. He first found Kongregate at the age of nine where he gamed a lot, however, he made his account at age 12, Dec. 02, 2009. A nice thing to know about this one is that he has had four other accounts. These are, sweet_guy14, Sasori_Akatsuki(banned), Sasori_Akatsuki2(banned), and TermiSasori(banned). If you wish to look into other information about this member like hobbies etc., look at his profile which can be found in the following link. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/abawazeer . Ares01 Ares is one of the common frequenters of ZA, and can be seen as online much of the time, even if he is unseen in chat. He has a reputation as a lurk. He is married in reality to fellow ZA user Fenroar and is now a proud father of three. He rarely mutes, but would rather warn the trolls and spammers before judgement is carried out. Some of his fellow regs have called him a god at times based on his username, and he has a tendency to submoderate the room when no mods are around, and chat is in chaos. He dislikes dead chat, and even if he has absolutely nothing to say, will attempt to bring the chat back to life just so he can "watch the mortals." He likes long walks on the beach, and beating the crap out of his friends (irl friends) in sparring just for fun. He's a self-described "Cliche 'starving artist' look" and his political opinion is "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." He will dance without any warning, so here is your warning. 'CQCBerzerk' A funny guy, who insists on calling everyone strange nicknames, and likes...things. Nothing much is known about him. His name comes from his personality, which is very 'in-your-face', and he has tendencies to jump into rage about things he doesn't like. Other than that, he is usually a very laid-back person, and a great friend to have. 'DeathPortal' A generally nice guy who has a tendency to not live up to his name, as he doesn't like violence, and will apprehend anyone who starts to fight. With great justice. He is good friends with Zsq, and will usually mess around with him, or something like that. He's a bit of a stooge, and likes to jump on peoples' heads at random intervals. 'DAiello' He is pretty new and kinda weird but knows how to joke around and have fun. The one thing he hates above all though is when people flame or spend to much time insulting others, especially girls. (Yah I know, people have told me that's weird and sexist but that's just who i am) Very open and accepting, will usually accept anyone as a friend. btw, people can stop calling me DA and can call me David instead :) 'Fenroar' Fenroar is the real wife of Ares, and one of the greatest badasses of ZA. Most who know of her either fear her or respect her. Many do both. She is a happy mother of three, and as such, she does not come on as often as most would like. She prefers to stay out of the main RPing in the room, and will only intervene to heal her friends. As an RPer, she usually uses a Human woman of her physical appearance, who carries a bag of runes. (In Ares's terms, "Fen's grab bag of SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIT") 'Imprisoner' A pheonix always ready to offer a hand...wing. This member of ZA joined near the new year, and has been one of the most influential regulars since. Starting off by creating The Aviary, which now has over 20 members. He became one of the most loved members of Zero Axis, largely due to his kindness and humor. If you are having any troubles of the sort, his is the bird to go to, with an understanding demeanor, he is willing to spend hours helping others. He isn't afraid to dish out some sort of punishment though, usually in the form of fire, so be considerate when speaking to him. Other then that, he is an amazing guy, so feel free to talk to him. In his own words: I try my best to live by these philosophies: 1) Everyone deserves a second chance. 2) Being mad never helps the situation. 3) Treat others the way you expect to be treated. 4) Ponies be bitchin (Note from Kez) 5) Be a slave to Kez, for he is the BESTEST person in the worldzz ;0 "Kindest gay phoenix I ever met." '''Falkorr' 'Jaz906' Some people don't believe in God. I am one of them. I am Atheist. It is another religion, You shall not be angry at me. Or I shall be angry with you. Some people believe in Ghosts. I am one of them as I believe I have had a strange conflict with them. Anyway enough about this. {C}My motto is ''"You will dream, They will scream". I like meeting new people, except alot of them don't feel the same. I am on here 99% of the time and I have only been threatened by a Mod once, Which was completely unnecessary, I was just explaining a few of the rules of the internet, And the mods name is -deleted-. Am I honestly that annoying? Annoying enough for my gender to say Fish? Well Infact I am a Male, 14. 'Raechii' Probably one of the sweetest people on kongregate. God knows what she's doing in Zero Axis, but we're happy to have her. She never has a bad word to say about anyone and is sometimes a bit too nice. But is also ready to have a laugh and is able to find practically anything funny, especially if its one of KnightKai's strange comments. She is also commonly seen playing her favorite game on kong for hours on end; 'Bunni: How we First Met'. {C}samg1427 All legacies have a beginning... Except samg, he just full on sucks. Hes always in ZA but rarely talks, and when he does he's pretty OK. Although he tends to only talk to his friends, and not other people because they usually "Forget who I am which makes me :(" 'WierdCrow' An odd character to the axis regulars, he's on sometimes, when his computer decides to work, and is off the rest of the time, playing oblivion, When hes on, hes always playing RPG's, such as tiny RPG, magical cave, and sonny. all great RPG's. he used to have a knack for chat RP'ing, back when his first and greatest friend, hunter dragon was still on kong, but after he quit, wierdcrows RP'ing ability lost its touch. He is currently great firends with multiple people on kong, imprisoner, whom is his best friend, Knight Kai, who is a (?) friend, Dark knight,and many others, he is currently going through high school as a freshman, in the year of 2010. he plans to be a marine when he grows up, and is going to go to citadel for training. he also wants to be a mod for zero axis, for days when there is no mod. 'Zsg1' A funny and frankly immature member of the room. Seriously like a 15 year old in a 23 year olds body. He is like always horny, which can be kinda creepy or scary xD. He is always laughing at everything and tries to come on whenever he can. He has two very adorable kids, ryan and holly. Although not having the easiest of lives he always has a smile for anyone who comes into the room and will love you if you give him some COOKIE CAKE :P "OMG COOKIE CAKE!" '''Falkorr' '4th generation Regulars' 'AngelKittyXD' Smart dumb. She's nice. Deserves more computer time. yeah. blackhawk808 Has a great sense of humor. Somewhat trollish. Deserves more friends than he has. Real smart, too. '(Communistboytoy'/'''TyrTurrisDonar') Otherwise known as Commie. He is exactly what his name doesn't mean, He is a Capitalist, and indeed, very straight, the flying rumor is that he was high on chronic when he made his name*, and now, he is TyrTurrisDonar, though not godly like ares, and is still called Commie He is uncorruptably annoying yet, some how he is capable of having decently sized educational conversations about things that explode. Some people are deeply confused by his abillity to be a complete dipshit while at the same time writing poetry, that doesn't suck, and isn't emo. (Stands for correction) Standing for a lot of things, Commie is the kind of person who can seriously screw up and do something completely horrible with out meaning to be a dicknugget.*Now going into an uncorrupted unintelligble train of though that is probably going to lead us into a land of explody heads and giant pieces of chess broken and cracked.* Sorry, He tried to describe himself with out giving himself a headache. Either way, he is an ADHD pin ball on crack who bounces around and lands places you never expect him to get there on accident, or some times he is just an angry, brick, who sits there waiting for the day them twolegged fiends get to trip over him and break their toes. Please do NOT post entire conversations on this, no matter how small or how big. Thank you '' '''Dread_Dragon He is currently unsure about what to write here... So, he'll just say that he's MASSIVELY afk, normally playing something else with an idle game on or busy with his girlfriend. No joke, he hasn't been on in ages. Apparently he is meant to be in 3rd Gen, however he feels fourth to be more accurate. Rather sensitive person, he came close to tears when he was reading about a certain 1st Gen despite never meeting her. He's very childish, but can change at the drop of a hat. Currently going to ask around as to what he should place in this Wiki, however, should you find something worth mentioning, please do so. Oh, and his roleplay character is what he wants to be... ((Working well with it bar the wings. :P )) Well, I guess that's all, have a nice day, night, evening, or whatever you have. :P Modest much? :) - KeZ 'Emozilla' I wouln't say I was technically emo. I'm more of a scene. I don't put up with ignorance and I'm usually nice. Sometimes I'm an emo bitch though. I like to RP a lot. . . whenever someone else wants to basically. I can either be a good friend or just annoying. I despise trolls. They all deserve to die. No one wanted to take to time to do this so I took it upon myself and I'm running out of things to say. . . I'm the boss. That's about it! Fixed your heading for ya, bro. - raven_346 'Falkorr' RolePlaying #1, blahblah, side entrance, Lucario123's profile, blahblah, troll breeding ground, blah, KnightKai, blah, Zero Axis, blah, unrespected, blahblahblah. This keeps getting deleted, so i'm gonna retype it and save it 'so's I don't have to keep retyping it. As it is, find my various comments about other people elsewhere in this page. '['''If you want to do anything other than delete it (please don't), then say what you like about me here and sign it '''like this. Otherwise it will be deleted. 'Kay, thanks, bye.]' Kind. Good at RPing. Won't be deleted now. Deserves more credit. -' Anonymous 'Harley1621' Harley is a regular in Zero Axis and only stays in this room unless she goes to gets friends *cough cough* redd. Harley goes by van or v. If you spell harley wrong she gets pissed >:( Van only comes on at night and lives in Arizona. She recently had a b-day and is now 18! {edited by me from here on ---->} Um can someone change this? This is like retarded! I cant change it or else imma get all this shit from my bro >_>Whoever makes this...better i will <3 4-EVER!! Unless you dont want me to ya know? { <--- No longer edited by me!} 'Imprisoner2' (is not an alt account of imp) Brazilian Guy Who Wants To Be Like Kai 'IWishIWasntHere' Previously turcsgotashotgun but was hacked and is now IWishIWasntHere. This account is used by two people Turc and Reon Turc is a dieing 17-18 year old that understands it even tho he shouldnt Reon his legal guardian for years but acts more like a brother than a guardian refuses to yell at turc but doesnt refuse making him feel ashamed of his actions through other means Turc is one of the best people i have met in this site of the 1 1/2 years i have been here. He's kind and funny, addicted to potatoe pizza (no idea wat that is so ask him), a FREAK (so he fits right in) and one of my best friends on the site. Reons ok too. - imp 'Kahuna_Ratchet' Self titled veteran. He claims to have been around since before the dawn of time. Ratchet has been with ZA since January '08, but has been on and off to varying degrees since then. Trolling is a favourite pastime, often moving from room to room, gathering a group of followers to better troll others. Only stopped by the divine intervention of mods. Ratchet despises mods, possibly because he could have been one if not for his overly enthusiastic trolling... 'Kita666' A very strange member of Zero Axis. For one thing hes not human, or a bird or anything like that. Then what is he? HES A KITA. Hes here to help and here to serve. Best person to talk to about any problems and is one hell of a sensitive guy. He is on alot, although he afks for huge periods (of time not in the other sense).(I am noit afk for huge periods anymore >:I) Also, in case you haven't noticed kita is a GUY not a girl. Why he chose that username i'll never know. He also has a awesome girlfriend whose recently made an account in Zero Axis. (but she is never on.) Nice guy. A bit overshadowed by the others. Deserves more recognition. - Unknown user Needs more cookies. And patience. Birds. - Soeki 'KnightKai' An funny and occasionaly annoying person That Is Considered racist, But Considers Herself as being an awesome person, who doesn't believe in racism, Sent Down From The Russian Winter Wastelands To take down The idiotic members And The trolls, Kai is Always (ALWAYS) Bored and always will complain about it, regulary she will say "Brb, gotta go do my hair." Or something along the lines and about 20 mins or so she'll say back. (: . CURRY NOODLES FTW Always playing Aliens Vs Predator Online, sometimes listening to odd music, always trolling when in a bad/depressive mood, dislikes furries but likes the odd one or two since they've known her since the goldenage of the Kongregate. 2008. Ever Since Kai joined, Kong has been an enlightened experiance for all those who know her, hate or love.Most Recently she has been depressive moods but is now getting happier, she is looking forward in the career of the Armiya (Army.) Or the Police. She likes a rare handful people, rarely adding people to her friends list, but still, all the people she adds she talks to regulary and always likes, if she hates you for something she'll remove and delete, never muting. She starts a whole arguement off in the Zero Axis room about anything really. She has a plain sense of humor and rarely laughs, she likes the odd sex joke once in a while. (Not too vulgar though.) She thinks Soviet Jokes, Rawr, Cake is lie, Pancake mix and other things are overrated. She likes zombie games, movies, books, comics etc. She adores her awesome hair (: Some names of her friends: Imp, Imp2, Ice, Ninja, Dragon, Rae, Uraha(always been a loyal sheep ^^ love you. xD) and others, at the moment, Kai has wrote several peoms, drawn 14 pictures, made 3 zombie stories and romance stories. She isn't that good, but is a bit more than a amateur, she can't spell English good and sometimes will ask people how to spell it and/or use google translate. She likes a few of these games: Arma 2, Resident Evil 2 - 5, Call of Duty Finest Hour, Call of Duty Big Red One, Call of Duty World At War, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Black Hawk Down, The Hell In Vietnam, Combat Arms, Cross Fire, Far Cry, Far Cry 2, Resistance: Fall Of Man, Resistance Fall of Man 2, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, (Along with Crusader and Sheograph add on :3) TES: III Morrowind, though she's only been to level 12 or something before giving up or starting a new account, (need to do hits better >.> seriously.) She likes apples, cookies, milkshakes, tropical jewce, etc. (not chocolate, yuk disgusting stuff.) She knows Russian, English some German and French. She has almost all the consoles out, (Playstation 1, 2 and 3, Xbox, Xbox360, Nintendo Wii, nintendo DS, Etc.) She has alot of games, she doesn't understand why theres a huge war against the Xbox360 fans and the Ps3 fans. "Thank goodness for Kai, else I probably wouldn't be on Kongregate, let alone in Zero Axis, today." '''Falkorr ' '''Lolas'_'Luck134' An optimistic person. Just a bit dramatic. Deserves less dislike. Not as bad as people make her out to be. 'matt_4021' Rage. 'Nuff said. And being outspoke, according to Kez. Thar, it be a description yo.. {C}Funny person. Quirky, but not annoyingly so. Deserves a bit of humility. - Anonymous 'Mikeysully52' Michael, who recenly has become annoyed by the fact that someone refuses to stop deleting him from the wiki, has been a part of Zero Axis for nearly 3 years, but for a good portion of that time, avoided Axis-related drama. He now dives head first into it, hoping that he wont injure himself in the process. Michael enjoys riddles, if you have a good one, try asking him if he knows the answer. 'NinjaOnFire' Hard to believe this one only joined half a year ago. He is an avid rper. He can be a good person (relatively) and is kind to his friends. He will often greet his friends with a tacklehug. He can be annoying... He often is annoying, but we love him just the same. He is the rooms little imp (ironically). -imprisoner 'raven_346' Joined Kongregate in March of 2010, really started regularly visiting Zero Axis about the same time. Roleplays pretty frequently, but normally does it outside of Kongregate, since Zero Axis is a non-roleplaying room. Generally unphased by trolls, open to new ideas, friendly to new people. Biggest pet peeve is simple idiocy. Someone being stupid or illogical is just infuriating. Generally pretty active in ZA from August to March, and a little less in the summer. If you can manage to talk to him without sounding like an idiot and staying reasonably friendly, he won't bite. Probably. Has a hell of a brain. Pun-tastic to talk to. Deserves a break. - Anonymous 'scruffy297' scruddy297 scruffy297 joined october 2010, but didn't say or do anything anything for about three months due to fear of immediate social rejection. Through friends in the non-virtual reality (or just reality), Eric_the_viking, samg1427 and LAK4, scruffy297 gradually became more talkative. Has a shallow, painstakingly normal personality with no interesting or notable traits - in fact he isn't even that scruffy...i mean wtf! Possibly most famous for visiting regularly but only for short periods and also for begging it off Imprisoner, whom he blatantly adores. This is a typical conversation: http://pastebin.com/uPaiZ7ma Soeki Soeki, or Lunamaria by her peers registered in March 2011. Being an ex-troll, she can effeciently rid them, which is a vital thing for Zero Axis. She works at GameStop, and spends her afternoons in a gorilla suit and jetpack watching the 12:00 PM soaps. Or yelling at people in Zero Axis. One of the bad traits she exhibits is a terribly short fuse and that she likes to mess with newcomers. That aside, she can at times be resourceful and unashamed. Very understanding. Has a lot of tact. Deserves more attention. -''' Anonymous''' 'TheStalker01' Well well, look at you. You've been afforded a personal interview with the one, the only, Stalker. You must feel so special. No, I'm kidding. I've been called the worst of the worst, the best of the best, and -although jokingly- I was told I could make a straight man homosexual. Yes, I'm here inform you about myself, even though most of times, when I'm not trolling, raging or doing things that otherwise disrupt chat, I guess I'm rather nice. You may never see that side of me but if you deny it before speaking to me in a more personal matter, I will not let you see it. I've been called sweet, I've been called things that I am not sure I am allowed to repeat on this website, and I've acted in both those ways. I've been held back from depression, and even suicide by a few people on the site, including Communistboytoy -even though he's called me some of those things on the list which is not to be repeated- and Lolas_Luck134 -though I'm not sure she even cares to be mentioned-. But most of all, imprisoner is the person I'd like to honor. Even though my current feelings toward him are- Also, not to be repeated here, he's helped me a lot. Thank you, Imp. If you'd like to say something about me, no matter how derogatory, please put it in bold. Otherwise, it will be deleted. Thank you. '- one of the sweetest people on kong even if he doesnt always show it. Ever heard the saying "dont judge a book by its cover"?. Well this guy is that saying in human form. (imprisoner)' Not my favorite person, but a widely-liked person, nonetheless. Deserves to be knocked off his high horse. - Anonymous 'th3_spy007' A good friend. A bit devious. Deserves more respect. Real nice. 'vampiresrule13' Tends to be on for at least a little bit almost every day. Is pretty nice, and tends to like new people as long as they aren't complete idiots. Is not afraid to defend herself from idiots, and thinks some arguments are fun, as long as the other person can come up with decent arguments. Roleplays often and has a variety of characters, most non-human, all 80+ of them. Was stalked to ZA by TC and Shade (496827). Honest. A bit quiet. Deserves more conversations. - Anonymous ^Who wrote that? 'Zeus_01' Is a 14 year old immature, idiot. But is fun to hang out with and friendly to many people.Except Trolls.And is gay! Do you strive to be a bigger asshole on a daily basis? What the hell is your problem? - Soeki '''5th Generation Regulars' '''Doktar I owe this guy a lot. Knowledgable. Persuasive. Deserves more recognition. 'TCalexander' A half scot half russian, who somehow still doesn't drink. (guess the 2 sides cancelled out). He is one of the kindest people in the room and an awesome roleplayer to boot. He is polite to everyone and is one of the few regs who have ANY chance of EVER becoming a mod. Follow Vamp from RP1 and spent much time lurking..and lurking..and lurking. But now he is out in the open and still hasn't decided if thats a good thing. He is one of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Rock on. I've known TC for ages. He's one of the best friends I have.'' ~Vamp''' 'wacko7s' Level-headed. Doesn't know how to edit well. Enjoys drawing. Nice person. 'Quotes' {C}1) '''The power of Youtube (and also horse genitals.')' KnightKai:My friend showed me a horse breeding video on youtubes KnightKai:-.- KnightKai:Alot of Mexicans Falkorr:Wut? Tatsuo12:o_o Falkorr:WUT? 2) '''And so confusion went forth throughout the land.' KnightKai: Your an idiot GorillaKing37: How? Imprisoner: You just are GorillaKing37: Least i have chicken Tatsuo12: Leeroy Jenkins, am I right? GorillaKing37: No you did Tatsuo12: ...huh. GorillaKing37: I have no idea 3) Potentially offensive. Definitely hilarious. Imprisoner: one was by some random mod cause i went around rooms going "PRAISE ALLAH" matt_4021: xD TaCtIcAlSnIpEr: -laughs- imprisoner: ..on 9/11 TaCtIcAlSnIpEr: that made me lol imp imprisoner: yh imprisoner: evil me TaCtIcAlSnIpEr: LOL 4) Lady repellant. (date scented) Tatsuo12: I saw that movie. :D Didn't it come out in 1987? Pr8o: 86. Tatsuo12: Oh. I suck at dates. ._. Tatsuo12: I MEANT MOVIE DATES. Tatsuo12: I MEANT TIMES THAT MOVIES ARE MADE. Tatsuo12: AFDSFAFAFADAH. -dies- Kikai74: xDD 5) Confused? so is the cup. IWishIWasntHere: that match was like masturbation in a cup that was thrown against a wall IWishIWasntHere: not seamen IWishIWasntHere: masturbation 6) So you think you can fail? GorillaKing37: try gun game 2 GorillaKing37: me playin it GorillaKing37: no dont, it sucks GorillaKing37: its weird, some mods REALLY crack down on the chat, and others only rappel in to stop fights and stuff Nomadicjam: rappel? GorillaKing37: rapel^ GorillaKing37: oir however you spells its GorillaKing37: or^ spell^ it^ GorillaKing37: failyre GorillaKing37: failure^ Nomadicjam: quite GorillaKing37: wow i stuck GorillaKing37: oh my ****! LAK4: all ZA mods dont watch chat :) GorillaKing37: suck^ GorillaKing37: that was officaliy the biggest chat fail ever GorillaKing37: oh my ****ing god! GorillaKing37: officially^ GorillaKing37: idk, i think big's pretty boss GorillaKing37: imma go surf some other chat rooms, sya Nomadicjam: have fun. imprisoner: that was imprisoner: ..special 7) Clean to dirty. Lolas_Luck134: -brings out a random thing of water- Bend over. imprisoner: .. matt_4021: ... Lolas_Luck134: Don't want you to get Completely wet. matt_4021: Thats what he said 8) Riding ponies. HighRankG:I wanna dance with a pony imprisoner:.. imprisoner:dance=have sex? HighRankG:No HighRankG:Dance = ride HighRankG:**** imprisoner:.. imprisoner:LOL. HighRankG:I mean HighRankG:As in ride? On the back? OH COME ON imprisoner:hehe ur gonna ride it from behind HighRankG:NO Nahiyan:lol HighRankG:LIKE YOU RIDE A HORSE HighRankG:Screw it 9) Hallejuah, it's lactating men! TaterNutzIYM: and it was really kevins! imprisoner: .. imprisoner: wut Zoezhere: i didnt know men could lactate so much o.O imprisoner: WUT TaterNutzIYM: i didnt either XD 10) Court Case: Dickinabox (Hidden): -is now the Judge- What are the charges? DeathPortal: XP (Hidden): Baliff Ares, what are the charges brought? Ares01: The defendant Kalas is hereby charged by Shade of slapping the latter with a dickinabox. 496827: ^ DeathPortal: Fen your as awesome as a: Giant Space Gandalf. (Hidden): Prosecutor Shade, witnesses? 496827: I call Ares01 as a witness. 496827: , your honor.* (Hidden): Ares, Step forward. (Hidden): Wait... you're the Bailiff... (Hidden): How can you be a witness? Ares01: I saw it. Kalasnikov47: Objection, no he can not (Hidden): Overruled. (Hidden): Ares, will you swear on the bible that you saw this occurrence? Ares01: Sure. (Hidden): Kalas is guilty as charged. Kalasnikov47: WHAT! Kalasnikov47: objection, on what grounds! (Hidden): Kalas, you are found guilty under the charges of slapping Shade with a dickinthebox. (Hidden): How do you plead? Kalasnikov47: Not guilty (Hidden): Too bad. Kalasnikov47: damn. (Hidden): as the Unbiased judge, you're guilty. Kalasnikov47: Actually....you would seem biased your honor (Hidden): You're not being punished with anything though, because this is your first offense. Kalasnikov47: Oh ok. then yeah i did it. 11. Keyboard Surprise. KnightKai: Kita tried to have cyber-sex with me. 496827: Kai, your mean. kita666: Im cleaning my keyboard 496827: O.o KnightKai: Told you KnightKai: xD tyrturrisdonar: Everyone has kai. xD tyrturrisdonar: o-o kita666: XD dirt and grime, not cum stains ;~; 496827: O.o tyrturrisdonar: O_o KnightKai: Dirt and grime KnightKai: suuuure x3 KnightKai: Jking 496827: -Scoots away.- kita666: +5 shade tyrturrisdonar: I aim too well to cum on my keyboard.. KnightKai: -punches commie in the face- tyrturrisdonar: OW tyrturrisdonar: Shit, its the truth. D: 11) Sneaky Sex matt_4021: YES matt_4021: YES matt_4021: YES matt_4021: YES KnightKai: HARDER matt_4021: YES matt_4021: YES 12) Gorilla's cant spell or Kai cant tell race GorillaKing37: ypu seen rise of the planet of the apes yet? KnightKai: Yes 496827: XD KnightKai: It was shit. GorillaKing37: it was great KnightKai: Lol GorillaKing37: it relates to my life. i obviously had 113 injected into me thats why im so smarticles KnightKai: The Spanish chick was one tasty taco though KnightKai: owo GorillaKing37: spanish? raven_346: ...Fail. GorillaKing37: oh. i thought she was indian...... raven_346: She IS indian. raven_346: Fail, Kai. raven_346: Just fail. GorillaKing37: YAAY! i do have smarticles! raven_346: ... matt_4021: No. GorillaKing37: wow i misspelled yay KnightKai: Indian Spanish KnightKai: Same shit raven_346: Smarticles. Makes me want to write a short story about Hercules's smarter self in an alternate Mythos. 496827: Um... raven_346: No, like.. Not Native American, like actually from India. GorillaKing37: matt i see you left sum of my conversation on there raven_346: You like Jas's species, Kai. 496827: O-o GorillaKing37: you know, like, praise da cow eat da curry GorillaKing37: dat kinda indion raven_346: ... GorillaKing37: omfg! Anyways. raven_346: Bye. GorillaKing37: i hate soelling 496827: Bye! GorillaKing37: wtf..... GorillaKing37: matt you dere? 13) Ass Diddling superbeaver37: i found a shit on my dick. TyrTurrisDonar: That must have been awkward. superbeaver37: yep TyrTurrisDonar: What did YOU do last night? :P superbeaver37: gay sex witthout a condom kita666: JAS WE FOUND YOU ONE kita666: >-> superbeaver37: lol superbeaver37: squadala TyrTurrisDonar: Ah, okay. TyrTurrisDonar: That makes sense. TyrTurrisDonar: Did you diddle your dick around his ass, ****ing scat lover? kita666: lol diddle TyrTurrisDonar: I love going too far. ^^ TyrTurrisDonar: Yep, diddle. TyrTurrisDonar: ;P emozilla567: -diddles my dick around commies ass- TyrTurrisDonar: *sobs* emozilla567: Cry! TyrTurrisDonar: *move my ass to the left as quickly ass possible, breaking moz's dick* TyrTurrisDonar: HAHAHAHAH TyrTurrisDonar: HAAHAHAHAH TyrTurrisDonar: HAH emozilla567: . . .-steel dick- TyrTurrisDonar: *Iron ass* Raven_346: Adamantine Sphincter. sora120: .............. Raven_346: Good luck. TyrTurrisDonar: Damn straight. Raven_346: >:I {C}Ye Old Tales of the Axians 'The New Owner' Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen anymore?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed, yet obvious) claimed that Dragily had allowed her to take over the chat, but it's name needed to be changed. A lot of the regs did not like the idea of this new owner. One of them got angry enough to call out Dragily who didnt understand the situation to many people it was causing stress to. This user has also been a friend of the new mod for a long time but since the new mod tried taking over the room he got pissed and hardly ever acknowledges their existance anymore. The new mod wanted the name to be Dragon's Den (pokemon g/s/c reference). Finally after much conversation with Dragily and the admins, It was decided the room wont change, nor will the owner and that shall stand for eternity. 'The Fall of the Axis' One day, after the controversy of the new owner, a wave of new people hit Kongregate. Being of the younger generation, in general the literate ones were few and far between. In the midst of all this rose a troll, Paulanatter. Paulanatter being a spammer and a supreme nuker, Bombed Zero Axis heavily. Since that day zero axis has become a pit of despair, trying to climb back from the impact of a very devestating attack. Zero Axis lost many good regulars that day and it hasn't been the same since...... 'The new axis has risen...' No Information has been added to this because it has not happened yet.....because pretty much ZA is still the hellhole it always was. However it seems to have taken to more of a roleplay room than a chat one. However, with Dragily coming back more often, and more mods lurking about, Zero Axis has been cleaning up it's act, and the regulars are in a fierce battle against the many flamers, and trolls. Zero Axis may not be the most 'safe place' but it's definitely the one that will grow on you. Feel free to stop by, and see all those people mentioned above yourself. You just might become one of them. Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms